united_nations_world_councilfandomcom-20200214-history
Maulia
Maulia is in North America and is the capital of technology around the world. Specifyin, Maulia it’s situated in the east of Canada, which the neighboring province of Canada is Ontario and is in in the area that was called Quebec few years ago, with almost 1.400.000 km2. The capital is Tochne, and it is the main city of technology in the world because of it’s advanced technology. It is in that area because in the 2000 the people living there want to innovate, so they asked to the Canada government to apply a new constitution and renovate the system. The Canadians did not accept and a war started in 2001 between the Canada government and the old society of Quebec. In 2002 the civil war finished and Quebec became an independent state with the name of Maulia, which consist of the three names of Marti, Paula and Claudia who were the ones who went to Canada in 2000 to propose the idea to the government of Canada. It is known as most advanced world zone. It’s population it’s about 98.000.000 people. The government system is a democratic republic, the state is not divided in any political or economical parts. The state is only divided in eight huge cities, which each city is the capital of the eight main columns of technology. There are eight representatives heads who have the main power to decide on the state and direct it. These people are elected every ten years in a democratic electoral form, but only those who have intervened positively in the economy are presented for these elections. The base of economy its technology, they invest with new technologies for have a better result of living and then this way to live (that it is not only better for people, it’s better for the world too ) makes them to earn money of what they are avoiding with new technologies. This eco-country will attract people and will generate a lot of tourism, new or actual companies want to work like them so they are buying their machines that they created and their ideas for make their countries work equally. These receive millions of visits every day, where the most important firms are signed and every day is gaining more importance in the new way of living based on technology, creating a more ecological and efficient world. The tourism is interested in our new technologies and how is the life there. The water is the main natural source, this state has one of the world's largest reserves of fresh water, occupying 12% of its surface. It has 3% of the world's renewable fresh water, whereas it has only 0.1% of its population. More than half a million lakes, including 30 with an area greater than 250 square kilometres, so this is an advantage for its economy because it is located in an area that favors with the commerce with other countries. As this country have an eco-city, global warming shouldn't be a problem but Maulia has begun some projects trying to convince people that they should treat the world as they treat they house. For 2 years the country have been making a global meeting with almost all the other countries; in this meeting they recommend some things that we make to avoid the global warming and we think that if all countries do the same we could avoid global warming much easier. Those meeting also serve us to socialise with other countries so that they can avoid conflicts or wars. They think that tariffs are good because they believe that they can favor the country economy, but one thing is true, they think that Donald Trump is putting an excessive number of tariffs. They have tariffs in thecnological things, because our economy consists in selling that kind of products. They want that people buy technologies of Maulia